Such devices are generally known. The double-sided adhesive foil is unwound here from the roll and placed on the cylindrical holder. The cylindrical holder can be formed by an actual printing cylinder, but also by a cylinder jacket-like cover, usually known as a sleeve, placed on a likewise cylindrical holder. In these usual devices the shaft of the foil roll on which the double-sided adhesive foil is wound extends parallel to the shaft of the cylindrical holder.
The space on a business premises where the double-sided adhesive foil is placed on the cylindrical holders is in many cases limited. The cylindrical holder on which the foil is arranged is also poorly accessible because the roll of foil is placed in front of this holder. The object of the invention is to provide such a device which takes up less space.